The field of the invention is electricity, circuit makers and breakers having a lock for unauthorized use prevention. Marine battery selector switches are the particular concern of the present invention.
Marine battery selector switches of the prior art have, for the most part, been sold without an unauthorized use provision. Along with the great increase in pleasure boat use and ownership there has been an upsurge in vandalism and unauthorized use.
Because an owner is not aboard his boat at all times and it is impossible to maintain security thereof, there is a need for a lock on the ignition or more particularly the battery selector switch.